


Blumen

by Marvelite5Ever



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Bouquets, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, or at least it's supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelite5Ever/pseuds/Marvelite5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: 5 times Wade gave Nate flowers, + 1 time Nate gave Wade flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blumen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stryfe (Wade_Winston_Wilson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wade_Winston_Wilson/gifts).



> So, I've been really sleep-deprived and stressed lately, and my moods have been crap. And I've kinda been taking it out on others, a bit... So this is for Stryfe (Wade_Winston_Wilson) as an apology, because she's had to deal with so much of my shit lately. 
> 
> I'm sorry. 
> 
> But, ah, have some Cablepool fluff! Because Cablepool fluff makes everything better, right? (Admittedly, I came up with this idea when trying to come up with something that would be fluffy, but I'm not actually sure how fluffy it turned out…)
> 
> Anyways. For those of you who don't know, “Blumen” is German for “flowers.” 
> 
> **NOTE:** This story does not take place in continuity. Or rather, any kind of continuity is totally messed up. It doesn't even take place in the canon universe. Don't think about it too hard. (Okay, that might be more a note to me than anyone else, lol, I get caught up over those kinds of things.)

* * *

**1.**

* * *

It was the third Sunday in June, and Nathan was sitting at his desk on Providence, flipping through some paperwork. 

He sighed, clenching his eyes shut as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why was there so much paperwork in the twenty-first century? They were killing so many trees just keeping their governments, businesses, organizations, schools, and assorted islands up and running… 

Nathan made a mental note to ask Irene if they could transfer the documents to a digital system so they didn't have to use so much paper. Not that the paper on Providence wasn't recycled—because it was—but it took much more energy to recycle all the paper being used to make paperwork than to use a computer to fill out some electronic documents. Just because the electricity on Providence came from renewable energy didn't mean they shouldn't conserve it whenever they could. 

It was as Nathan was musing about humans' wasteful tendencies, especially in the twenty-first century when the goal of humanity seemed to be to use up and throw away as much as possible, that Deadpool burst in through the office door. 

It was a good thing the door was made of metal rather than wood, else the bursting in would have been accompanied by a large shower of splinters. 

“Priscilla!” Wade cried, flouncing over to Nathan's desk and sitting on his paperwork. One of his hands was behind his back, the other one poking Nathan repeatedly in the nose. “Guess what day it is!”

Nathan grabbed Wade's wrist and moved the mercenary's gloved hand away from his face. “June—”

“It's Father's Day!” Wade cried, taking a bouquet out from behind his back and shoving it at Nathan's face, forcing him to take the bouquet. 

Wade was grinning widely behind the mask and Nathan looked at the bouquet of purple and blue irises, tied with a ribbon and a small card that said _Happy Father's Day!_

“Wade,” Nathan said slowly, looking up at the mercenary sitting on his desk. “Why are you giving me flowers on Father's Day?” 

“Oh, they're not for you,” Wade said. “You have a father, don't you?”

“Yes,” Nathan said, brow furrowed.

“And he's still alive, isn't he?” Wade prompted.

“Yes,” Nathan said again. 

“Well, were you planning on wishing him a happy Father's Day?” Wade asked, tilting his head. 

“No,” Nathan said. 

“That's what I thought!” Wade cried, leaping off the desk and grabbing hold of Nathan's arm. “Good thing you have me to save you!”

And then Wade pressed something on his belt, and Nathan felt time and space spasm around them. 

In a split second, they were standing on the field of the X-Men mansion, where Cyclops was making the students run laps. 

“EVAN!” Wade cried, distaching himself from Nate to run across the grass and pick up the gray-skinned boy, laughing and swinging him around. “I missed you, kid!” 

Nathan had to look away from the scene when Scott walked up to him, saying, “Nathan! What are you doing here?” 

“Uhm,” Nathan managed, staring at his father, painfully aware of the bouquet of irises clutched against his chest. 

“What are the flowers for?” Scott asked him, frowning slightly. 

“Uh, they're for you,” Nathan said, holding out the bouquet and feeling rather stupid. “Happy Father's Day?” 

After a moment, to his surprise, Scott smiled as he took the bouquet. “Thank you, Nathan. That was very thoughtful of you.” 

Nathan grinned embarrassedly and scratched the back of his neck, Wade and Evan's laughter echoing behind him.

* * *

**2.**

* * *

Wade walked into the white room that stank of disinfectant, red hood pulled down over his eyes, hands hidden inside the too-long sleeves. The last thing he needed when visiting the hospital was for one of the nurses to see his skin and try to keep him there to give him treatment. 

The smell of disinfectant was making him slightly dizzy, forgotten, unpleasant memories pressing against the consciousness of his mind. He pressed his nose into the bouquet in his hands, shoving the sensation away. 

Sighing, he walked silently in tattered sneakers to the hospital bed, gazing down at the man lying there. 

“Damn it, Nate,” Wade muttered. “You just _had_ to go and get yourself knocked into a coma, didn't you? You're probably disappointed you didn't manage to actually kill yourself again this time.”

There was a glass of water on the table next to the bed, as if Nathan were expected to wake up at any moment and realize he was thirsty. 

Like Nathan would be waking up any time soon. 

With a grunt, Wade set the bouquet of alstroemerias and birds of paradise into the water glass. 

“Get well soon, or whatever,” Wade muttered, before shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and walking out, steps smooth and silent but shoulders hunched.

When Nathan finally woke up, feeling thirsty, he found a bouquet of dead, wilted flowers in his water glass.

* * *

**3.**

* * *

Wade had been missing for a week. 

Nathan told himself not to worry. It wasn't like anything could happen to Wade. 

Well, that wasn't true. Lots of things could happen to Wade. Wade attracted trouble like a magnet, and got himself into all kinds of unimaginable situations. But it wasn't like Wade could die. And there was nothing that Wade couldn't get out of. 

So Nathan told himself not to worry (but kept a look out for the merc all the same).

Wade had been missing for a week and three days when he showed up on Nathan's doorstep, Deadpool suit in tatters, completely covered in dried blood and moist dirt, a slightly droopy bouquet of chrysanthemums clutched against his chest. 

Part of his mask had been torn away, and one of his eyes was visible, looking lost. 

“Wade,” Nathan said, opening the door and stepping aside, an unspoken welcome to come in. 

Wade stepped into the doorway, looking down at the bouquet in his hands. The corner of his mouth that was visible through the torn masked twisted oddly.

“So, I was on this mission, and I ended up fighting this someone, right?” Wade spoke, voice low and even more gravelly than usual. “And they were good—they were really good. They killed me. And then they buried me. I woke up in a dank coffin six feet under ground. Nowhere I haven't woken up before. So I broke out of the coffin, dug my way out of the dirt, and when I climbed out of the grave, there was this bouquet there.” 

A gloved finger traced along the petals. “That was new. Nobody's ever killed me and given me and mourning bouquet before. I thought about leaving the bouquet there, but it didn't seem right. It was given to me, after all, even though technically I was dead at the time. And I can't bring myself to destroy them, for some odd reason.” 

Nathan waited. Wade stayed in the doorway, looking down at the flowers. 

“Here,” Wade said finally, looking up and shoving the bouquet into Nathan's hands. “You take it.”

And then he turned around and started walking away. 

“Wade!” Nathan called after him, clutching the bouquet in confusion. “Where are you going?” 

“To go find that someone again and return the favor!” Wade called back with a wave and a quirked grin. 

When the mercenary was out of sight, Nathan closed the door, and stared down at the chrysanthemums for a while, tracing a finger gently over the delicate petals, like Wade had. 

He found a vase for them and left them on the table.

* * *

**4.**

* * *

Nathan was standing by the window in his office, sunlight warm on his skin as he filled out Providence's new electronic paperwork on his StarkPad, when the door was thrown open with a _BANG!_ that caused him to jump and nearly drop the device. 

Looking toward the door, he saw Deadpool standing there, absolutely livid, and covered in… 

“Are those flowers?” Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” Wade growled out, stalking over and beginning to peel the stems of small blue flowers off him, pressing them aggressively onto Nathan's chest, where they stuck to his white t-shirt. “They're forget-me-nots, actually, and I don't care what cute little stories you might hear about why they're called forget-me-nots, the reason they're actually called that is because they stick to you and are hell to get off. And whose bright idea was it to send me on a mission to Alaska in the springtime, huh?” 

“Mine,” Nathan said, as more and more of the small blue flowers covered his shirt. “But I don't believe I ever told you to roll around in a field of flowers.” 

“Fuck you,” Wade bit out, punctuating each word with a flower jabbed against Nathan's chest. “And forget. Me. Not.”

He peeled the last forget-me-not off his suit, stuck it to Nathan's forehead, and then turned on his heel and walked out. 

Nathan glanced down to see the entire front of his shirt covered in the small blue flowers. The one on his forehead fell off. He tried to brush the others off his shirt, but only a few came off, so then he just ignored them and finished filling out his electronic paperwork. 

By the time he was done, he'd completely forgotten about them. He walked around the entire day with the forget-me-nots stuck to his shirt, and it wasn't until a young girl complimented him on them that he remembered, chuckling as he did so. No wonder Irene had been looking at him oddly. 

He gave the girl one of the sprigs of forget-me-nots, watching with a soft smile as she stuck it to the front of the fedora she was wearing and skipped away happily. 

Despite the mercenary's absence, Nathan murmured a soft “Thank you, Wade.”

* * *

**5.**

* * *

It was February fourteenth, and Wade was chewing on his lip as he stood in front of Nathan's door, a bouquet clasped in his hands. 

Why was he so nervous? It was Valentine's Day, and he and Nate had been officially together for months now. He didn't need to be so nervous. In fact, he wasn't nervous!

The taste of blood filled his mouth as he finally bit through his lip. 

Okay, so maybe he was nervous. But hey, it was in his right as a human being to be nervous! 

He'd just managed to steel himself, raising a hand to knock, when the door opened and there stood Nathan, looking surprised to see him. 

“Wade,” Nathan said, as his surprise relaxed into a smile. “I was just going to look for you, actually.”

“Ich habe Blumen,” Wade blurted, holding the flowers out in front of him. “Für dich.” 

Nathan's eyes simultaneously lit up and softened. “Is that really so embarrassing that you can't say it in English?” he smiled, taking the bouquet of twelve red roses. 

“¡Cállate!” Wade exclaimed, shoving a chocolate heart into Nathan's mouth when the other man laughed.

* * *

**+1**

* * *

Wade was angry. And hurt, also, but covering that with anger.

And he had every right to be angry, after Nathan had lied to him (on purpose, the bastard), gotten him captured and tortured (on accident, of course, but still), and nearly gotten himself killed again (would Nate just fucking _stop getting himself killed already?!_ That was _Wade's_ shtick!). 

So Wade was angry, and he was sitting on his couch, angrily drinking beer that didn't do anything, and angrily staring at his TV that wasn't playing anything, when there was a knock on his door. 

Wade angrily ignored it. 

The knocking came again. 

Lurching angrily to his feet, Wade stalked over to the door, yanking it open, not at all surprised to see the large form of Nathan standing there. 

What _was_ surprising, however, was that Nathan hadn't come with empty words and empty hands.

“I'm sorry,” Nathan said, holding out the bright bouquet of flowers. His blue eyes were pleading. 

Glaring, Wade grabbed the bouquet and then angrily slammed the door in Nathan's face. 

Pressing his back angrily against the door, Wade inspected the bouquet. It was pretty: yellow sunflowers, orange roses, and white daisies. Not bad. And it looked like Nathan had done his research. Or at least, asked someone for help. 

The flowers were tied with a white ribbon, on which hung a card with a picture of a sad-looking puppy dog lying half inside a doghouse. 

Narrowing his eyes, Wade opened the card, reading: 

_Will these flowers let me out of the doghouse? I'm sorry. Let's make up._

Wade let out a surprised laugh. 

Turning, he opened the door, sprinting down the hall and practically tackling Nathan before he could start descending the stairs. 

“You utter _putz_ ,” Wade growled, dragging Nathan into a hungry kiss. His arms were around Nathan's neck, still holding the bouquet in one hand, the other tangling in white hair. 

After a frozen moment of surprise, Nathan wrapped his arms around Wade's waist and smiled into the kiss. 

“Don't do it again, okay?” Wade said, when they pulled apart. 

Nathan kissed him again, quick, sweet, nearly chaste. “I promise.” 

Wade hugged the bouquet to his chest, grinning. “Good. Now let's go find a vase for this!”

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ich habe Blumen. Für dich. → I have flowers. For you. (German)
> 
> ¡Cállate! → Shut up! (Spanish)
> 
>  
> 
> **Flower Meanings**
> 
>  
> 
>  **1.** According to _The Flower Expert_ , Irises symbolize eloquence, and purple iris is symbolic of wisdom and compliments while blue iris symbolizes faith and hope. 
> 
> **2.** According to _The Flower Expert_ , Alstroemerias are symbolic of wealth, prosperity, and fortune, and is also the flower of friendship. Birds of paradise (or is the plural bird of paradises?) symbolize joyfulness. 
> 
> **3.** According to _Teleflora_ , Chrysanthemums “are frequently included in arrangements for funeral services. In some European countries, such as France, Italy, Spain, Poland, Hungary and Croatia, chrysanthemums are symbolic of death and are only used for funerals or on graves. In China, Japan and Korea, white chrysanthemums are symbolic of lamentation and grief, whereas in the US, it symbolizes truth and the flower is usually regarded as positive and cheerful, with New Orleans as a notable exception.” 
> 
> **4.** According to _Symbolism Wiki_ , forget-me-nots symbolize true love. It also, unsurprisingly, signifies remembrance. But honestly, the only reason I used forget-me-nots here is because they really do stick to clothes. I guess it worked out. They're found in temperate regions throughout the Northern Hemisphere, but I used Alaska because they're the Alaska state flower. 
> 
> **5.** According to _The Flower Expert_ : “A red rose is an unmistakable expression of love. Red roses convey deep emotions - be it love, longing or desire. Red Roses can also be used to convey respect, admiration or devotion. […] The number of red roses has special romantic meanings associated with them. 12 red roses is the most popular of all which conveys 'Be mine' and 'I love you.”'
> 
>  **+1** According to _The Flower Expert_ , sunflowers signify pure thoughts, adoration, and dedication. Orange roses express passion and fascination, and rival only the red rose as messengers of passion in romance. Daisies represent innocence, purity, and loyal love.


End file.
